1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a photofinishing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit in which information is photographically recorded for each of imaging frames and which has a simplified structure, and a photofinishing method for producing photographic prints by use of the information.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
One type of camera is used with a photo film cassette of the IX240 type. It is possible in using the IX240 type to have a photo finisher to produce photographic prints at one of various printing aspect ratios (PAR), which include the convention (C) size, the wide-vision (H) size and the panoramic (P) size. To this end, JP-A 8-304883 discloses a construction of a camera including a selector button for the printing aspect ratios, to record an indicia photographically on photo film in a position associated with each imaging frame. A user is enabled to select any desired one of the printing aspect ratios to meet his or her intention relevant to an imaging frame. This is effective in increasing variety of photographs, because the printing aspect ratios can be changed as desired by a user unlike earlier cameras.
A lens-fitted photo film unit pre-loaded with the above-mentioned photo film cassette has been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,652 (corresponding to JP-A 11-271872) discloses one type of the lens-fitted photo film unit in which pseudo zooming is utilized to produce photographic prints of a plurality of the printing aspect ratios. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,025 (corresponding to JP-A 10-031249) discloses another type in which a region of a field in a viewfinder is changed over mechanically, to produce photographic prints of a plurality of the printing aspect ratios.
However, the lens-fitted photo film unit has a shortcoming in its considerably large size as compared with widely used types of the lens-fitted photo film unit which are constructed with a small thickness and small size. Such a large size is likely to raise the manufacturing cost. In general, a taking lens incorporated in the lens-fitted photo film unit is a wide-angle type, for example, has a focal length of 24 mm. Main objects photographed inside an imaging frame are likely to be considerably small. In order to obtain an enlarged photographic print or trimming print, a user sends his or his messages on various specified items to a photo shop, the items including an enlarging magnification, trimming region and the like as intended. However, production of the enlarged photographic print is laborious and very costly because of difficulties in satisfying the intentions.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit in which information is photographically recorded for each of imaging frames, with which photographic prints in enlargement can be produced easily, and which has a simplified structure, and a photofinishing method for producing those photographic prints.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit which has indicia as information for designating production of a pseudo telephoto print, and in which the indicia has a clarified and simple structure.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a lens-fitted photo film unit pre-loaded with photo film includes a viewfinder adapted for observing an object. A selector member is operable externally, for being shifted to a standard position and a telephoto position. A view region changer sets the viewfinder in a standard view field when the selector member is in the standard position, and sets the viewfinder in a telephoto view field when the selector member is in the telephoto position, the telephoto view field being included in the standard view field. An information exposure unit photographically records telephoto discernment information to an information exposure region in the photo film when the selector member is in the telephoto position, the telephoto discernment information including at least three dots, for designating production of a pseudo telephoto print from a region in an imaging frame in the photo film corresponding to the telephoto view field.
When the selector member is in the standard position, the information exposure unit photographically records standard discernment information different from the telephoto discernment information to the information exposure region of the photo film.
The standard discernment information includes fewer dots than the telephoto discernment information.
The information exposure unit includes an exposure light emitter for applying information recording light to the information exposure region. A changer plate is movable between first and second positions with respect to the exposure light emitter, for being away from a light path of the information recording light or for blocking a portion of the light path when in the first position, so as to record the telephoto discernment information, and for blocking a portion or entirety of the light path when in the second position. A transmission mechanism sets the changer plate in the first position when the selector member is in the telephoto position, and sets the changer plate in the second position when the selector member is in the standard position.
The exposure light emitter includes a body inner wall opposed to the information exposure region. A light source is disposed inside the body inner wall, for emitting the information recording light. At least three projecting holes are formed in the body inner wall, for introducing the information recording light to the information exposure region, to record respectively the dots. The changer plate, when in the first position, is away from the at least three projecting holes, and when in the second position, blocks one or more of the at least three projecting holes.
The viewfinder includes at least one stationary lens element and at least one movable lens element movable with reference to the stationary lens element. The view region changer includes a moving mechanism, connected between the selector member and the movable lens element, for setting the movable lens element to a short focus position when the selector member is in the standard position, and for setting the movable lens element to a long focus position when the selector member is in the telephoto position, so as to form the standard view field and the telephoto view field selectively.
In one aspect of the invention, a photofinishing method for producing a photographic print from an imaging frame in photo film is provided. If production of a pseudo telephoto print is intended by use of a trimming region of the imaging frame, telephoto discernment information including at least three dots is photographically recorded to an information exposure region in the photo film at a time of an exposure of the imaging frame. The photo film is processed. Printing light is applied to the imaging frame in the photo film. It is checked whether the telephoto discernment information exists. If it is judged that the telephoto discernment information does not exist, an object image of the imaging frame is focused to photographic paper at a standard enlarging magnification. If it is judged that the telephoto discernment information exists, the object image of the imaging frame is focused to the photographic paper at a telephoto enlarging magnification that is higher than the standard enlarging magnification.
Furthermore, if production of a standard print is intended by use of the imaging frame, standard discernment information different from the telephoto discernment information is photographically recorded to the information exposure region in the photo film at a time of an exposure of the imaging frame.
In another aspect of the invention, a lens-fitted photo film unit pre-loaded with photo film includes a taking lens having a predetermined angle of view and a predetermined focal length. A viewfinder has a telephoto view field associated with a smaller angle of view than the predetermined angle of view, the smaller angle of view corresponding to a telephoto focal length that is 1.5-2 times as great as the predetermined focal length.
Furthermore, telephoto discernment information is photographically recorded to an information exposure region in the photo film, for designating production of a pseudo telephoto print from a region in an imaging frame in the photo film corresponding to the telephoto view field.
Furthermore, there is external information for externally indicating designation of producing the pseudo telephoto print.
The predetermined focal length is 20-35 mm.
The information exposure region is disposed along a lateral edge of the photo film, and the telephoto discernment information is a bar code.
The lens-fitted photo film unit is packaged in a packaging bag. The packaging bag includes auxiliary external information for externally indicating designation of producing the pseudo telephoto print.
According to a preferred embodiment, furthermore, at least two reflection mirrors direct object light from the taking lens to the photo film by reflection.
The predetermined focal length is 70-120 mm.
In an additional aspect of the invention, a viewfinder has a telephoto view field associated with a smaller angle of view than the predetermined angle of view, the smaller angle of view corresponding to a telephoto focal length that is 1.3-1.7 times as great as the predetermined focal length.
The predetermined focal length is 20-25 mm.
The information exposure region is disposed along a lateral edge of the photo film, and the telephoto discernment information is a code including binary digits.
In still another aspect of the invention, a photofinishing method for producing a photographic print from an imaging frame in photo film of a lens-fitted photo film unit is provided. It is checked whether telephoto discernment information exists in the lens-fitted photo film unit, the telephoto discernment information being adapted for designating production of a pseudo telephoto print from a trimming region in the imaging frame in the photo film. The photo film is processed. Printing light is applied to the imaging frame in the photo film. If it is judged that the telephoto discernment information does not exist, an object image of the imaging frame is focused to photographic paper at a standard enlarging magnification. If it is judged that the telephoto discernment information exists, the object image of the imaging frame is focused to the photographic paper at a telephoto enlarging magnification that is 1.3-2 times as high as the standard enlarging magnification.
The telephoto discernment information is photographically recorded to an information exposure region in the photo film.
The information exposure region is disposed along a lateral edge of the photo film, and the telephoto discernment information is a bar code.
According to another preferred embodiment, the information exposure region is disposed along a lateral edge of the photo film, and the telephoto discernment information is a code including binary digits.
The telephoto discernment information is recorded at a time of exposing the imaging frame.
The telephoto discernment information includes at least three dots.